


A Different Sort of Pleasure

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Allusions & Vague Descriptions of, Blood and Torture, Child Murder, Deception, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Gin meets Rangiku for the first time, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her





	A Different Sort of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ September 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleach contest with the prompt word - murder
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, so I have no idea if this can still fit into canon, but back when we first saw the flashback chapters with Gin and Rangiku this is what I pictured.

I’d had the urge to kill since my first memory. Why I couldn’t tell you, but it was there just the same. I was always alone unless the urge to kill became overwhelming, then I would venture into the more populated areas of the higher numbered districts. In the slums and back alley’s I could stalk and kill to my heart’s content.

The first time I saw her, I was returning from a successful hunt in good cheer. She lay small and broken on the desolate sand. My first instinct was, as always, to torture and maim. I wanted to cut and tear that small body to ribbons in a leisurely manner. Being so far out from any civilized place, it would have been the normal course of action for me. I never denied my need to torment or destroy. It would have been like trying to deny my need to breathe.

As I walked up to her intending just that, she opened her eyes. I felt an inner peace wash over me. She was just as dirty, small and broken as before, but something in her spoke to something inside me. For the first time in my life, I felt quiet. I offered her one of my persimmons, which was almost as odd. I never shared; anything. On top of that, I’d just spent hours carving up the man who’d owned them, so sharing such a pleasurable memory even indirectly with another person was disquieting. I had no idea what came over me.

She was like me, well at least in the fact she had reiatsu. I truly doubted she was like me in any other way. The fact that she was spiritually active had never stopped me from killing someone before, though. In fact, the challenge of tormenting a soul with reiatsu was so much more thrilling because they took much longer to die and provided so much more entertainment.

So why this girl brought me harmony with her reiatsu rather than anticipation, I had no idea, but I found that I rather liked it. It was just a different sort of pleasure.

Perhaps that’s why I decided to let her stay on with me. However, I was not good at hiding who I was. It was the reason I spent all my time alone, unless I felt the desire to cause suffering. Now here I was saddled with a girl; no, not just a girl, a sweet, innocent girl who liked me. She seemed unable to see my true self, or maybe she was simply unwilling to acknowledge it. Either way, it worked in my favor.

Although, I have to admit even to myself, I had changed since I first met her. I had no desire to kill in front of her, so when her soothing presence was no longer enough, I would slip away into the night leaving her as safe as I was able. I would then travel into the nearest populated district and take the first prey I encountered. Some nights it was wholly unfulfilling and I had to stay gone longer to satisfy my urges.

It was on those extended forays away that I began to hone my craft. I’d begun to excel at kidnapping small children in the middle of crowded settlements. The heady feeling of being able to subdue someone in the midst of all those people with no one the wiser was incredibly satisfying and addictive.

I found the longer I stayed with Rangiku, the longer my subsequent absence from her needed to be to satisfy my craving for slaughter. So, I began taking her with me when we ventured into populated areas. That’s when I discovered something about her that impressed even me.

Rangiku could blend into the population without trying. Even with a high reiatsu, she had no trouble associating with the lower life forms we found there. Consequently, I began to watch and take note. It was a challenge at first, but it wasn’t long before I could pretend to fit in as well as Rangiku did naturally.

Unfortunately, I got so good at acting that it was effortless to abduct anyone I wanted; man, woman, or child. I could, without any coercion, convince them all to come willingly. The exhilaration was gone and I was getting bored again. I still loved watching the blood run and the listening to the agonizing screams of my playmates, but the thrill of capture was now non-existent.

Causing mayhem practically underneath Rangiku’s nose had just gotten too monotonous. As soon as I realized that without a new challenge my idiosyncrasy would spiral out of control, I went on the hunt for better pigeons. On one such expedition I found it. A veritable smorgasbord of opposition; Seireitei…

Rangiku had inadvertently trained me well, and I knew I was ready. I would head into Soul Society and use my new found camouflage to blend in. The anticipation was invigorating. I was so ready for a new, more advanced hobby, and inside those walls I would find it. I was confident. Seireitei housed the biggest, the best, and the most spiritually active souls.

My new life awaited me inside. There I would finally take on a superior challenge. I would find someone stronger eventually, and then the real test would begin.

I would either succeed and no one would ever know my secret. Thus, I would torture and murder to my heart’s content. Alternately, and a more likely outcome; someone much stronger would discover my tendencies and sever my head from my shoulders.

As Rangiku and I strolled through the doors of the academy, I realized something amazing. It didn’t matter if I won or lost. I needed bigger and better entertainment and this was it. So, come success or death meant nothing to me. It was the challenge I craved.

Besides, I was rather certain all the do-gooders within these walls would never suspect one of their own of malicious intent. Certainly no one inside had ever met the likes of me before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
